Blaise
by spoons are for marmalade skies
Summary: Blaise first slept with Hermione when they were seventeen. She didn’t see him again until she was hunting him. How will their loyalties hold against their mutual lust? Or will it be up to them to decide? Featuring sexonastick Draco Malfoy! 13 Vignettes.
1. Chapter 1: Blaise

Blaise first slept with Hermione when they were seventeen. It was the night that Dumbledore died. He didn't know why her friends had let her run away; certainly Potter was a mess, but the Weasel could have done something to calm her. She found herself somewhere on the seventh floor, gasping for breath, not willing to face her fellow Gryffindors with the bad news. Blaise had been watching out for Draco at the Room of Requirement.

He stepped out to see her crouched against a wall, hands splayed across her face in an almost feral gesture. He approached her cautiously.

"Hey," he said gently.

She went on sobbing.

"It's all gone wrong, hasn't it?"

She nodded this time, shuddering. He put his arms around her.

"Shh," he said. "It'll turn out in the end."

"For who?" she choked out. He tightened his grip.

"You'll see. We'll make it better right now." He slipped her hands under her knees and picked her up. She made no move to stop him, let him carry her into the Room of Requirement, onto the couch it provided. And when he undressed her, stroking her all the while, murmuring consolation, she let him touch her.


	2. Chapter 2: Draco

After that she felt she knew a bit more about life. About deceit. She didn't see him again until she was hunting him; he had gone that night to join Draco. She felt no need to exact revenge, but rather pitied him. They were on opposite sides now, and whoever won, he would live out his life in fear and oppression. He and Draco both.

Harry had told them about Draco, how Dumbledore had tried to rescue him. Ron thought that Dumbledore was off his rocker, though he would never say it now. If they found the two boys, Ron thought he would kill them.

Harry knew a bit more about death. He understood what it meant and was willing to stop at arrest. Hermione, though she voiced agreement, remembered gentle Blaise holding her when she needed it most, remembered Draco warning her off at the Quidditch World Cup, and wanted to save them. Small hope now, with searches warranted on them and rewards posted on every lampost. Innocent or not they would be remembered.


	3. Chapter 3: Italy

What put the three of them on to their search was a meeting with a junk shop owner who Mundungus supplied. The locket, Voldemort's Horcrux, had passed through his hands. The man's description fit the boys to a tee. Hermione surmised, and Harry and Ron agreed, that Voldemort must have used them to find his Horcrux after he had found that it was tampered with, and before Draco and Blaise were known criminals. The threesome set off at once, tracking them across the continent and into the Mediterranean.

In Italy they found their first solid piece of evidence: a cheap motel that the two had stayed at. They had met with a man who might have been Snape, or MacNair, or any number of Death-Eaters. They had left early that morning, and sent their payment back in cash. They had left no forwarding address.

Harry checked into the room and scoured it for clues while Ron and Hermione tried various shops in the area. The boys must have stayed indoors during the day and been careful not to speak to anyone too closely at night; several of the bartenders thought they might have served them, sometimes with another man, sometimes without. But nothing certain. They left disappointed, ready to backtrack and try another route.


	4. Chapter 4: Greece

Blaise stood with his hands on his pockets, eyes fixed, unseeing, on the stained veranda. They were in Greece. They had been for five days.

Draco came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "We have to get out of here."

"Yes."

"You haven't heard anything?"

"No." Blaise was answering automatically. He shook himself out of his trance. "Not since Wednesday," he amended.

It was Friday. Draco swore.

"They're going to find us sooner or later."

"You think they'll look so hard?" Blaise was almost smiling as he turned to face Draco. "A couple of dumb teenagers?"

"They know better than that. They know the damage we can inflict."

Blaise laughed. "The almighty Mudblood-killers! Mudblood fuckers, more like."

"Speak for yourself."

Blaise laughed again.


	5. Chapter 5: Spain

They arrived via railway. Draco was disgusted that they were forced to use Muggle transportation. Blaise didn't say much; he was sick most of the ride.

Snape had contacted them in Versailles, not apologizing for the delay that caused a near miss with the Golden Trio. That was service to the Dark Lord, he told them sharply when Draco complained. Taking risks for the greater good. They didn't believe it.

They were to hide the Horcrux in Spain. They hiked for three days, then waited. They slept in a cave this time, thinking longingly of their dirty, but civilized, lodgings in France. What they would give for a cigarette.

Draco paced the cave night after night, waiting. Eventually He would have to come.


	6. Chapter 6: Locket

Harry's sources told him to look for Voldemort in Spain, in the mountains. He would not touch Voldemort. They were looking for the Horcruxes now, he stressed to Ron and Hermione again and again. If it meant fleeing from an opportunity, fine. There would be another one. They wanted the locket. For that reason only they wanted Voldemort.

They hiked for three days, then watched. With the aid of every Dark detector they could carry they tracked down Blaise and Draco, wondering if they should approach, was the locket still there. Hard to say. But if they didn't act they'd find out the hard way.


	7. Chapter 7: Albania

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Where did Snape say he was going?"

"I don't know."

"Albania? Was that it? Back to hide the other one?"

"I don't –"

"Don't talk if that's all you're going to say, all right?"

A long silence echoed in the narrow crawl space.

"Where the fuck is he?"


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting

At last Harry agreed to act, for once the careful one. Hermione convinced Ron not to do anything rash, however much that would help when the time came. She herself was terrified at what would happen.

They crept up the slope to the boys' cave just before dawn, knowing that the other two would be the most tired, least aware at that hour. Also the light helped to hide their shadowy forms. Stirring animals covered their footsteps. Draco and Blaise were caught completely off guard.

It was clear from the first that neither was as good a dueller as any of the three. Within minutes the boys were backed into a corner, breathing hard and sporting scrapes on their hands and arms. A dark bruise was blossoming under the skin of Blaise's cheekbone. His heavily lidded eyes looked curiously from one to the next of them, hiding his fear or perhaps not feeling any. Hermione focussed on Draco.

Harry started to question them. Where's the locket. What are you doing here. Who have you been reporting to.

Severus Snape was the only answer they got, at which Harry swore loudly, startling a mouse from its nest. Draco flinched as it scrambled over his ankle. Harry pressed on.

"Where are your things?"

No response. Draco had his eyes pinched shut, Blaise flicking his gaze between them. Harry kicked him in the ribs.

"Harry," Hermione said, an involuntary cry. She needed to justify it. "Don't lower yourself to their level."

The curl of the lips on each was a comic reflection of their mutual hatred. Harry backed off, a bit.

"Where are they? Ron, find them. No, Hermione, stay."

"Stay, Hermione," Blaise mocked. "Good girl."

She was tempted to follow Harry's example and kick him herself. She clenched and unclenched her jaw a few times before trying her hand at questioning.


	9. Chapter 9: Hermione

"Draco," she began, gently. He breathed in sharply, fingers inching toward his wand.

"Don't," Harry snapped. Then subsided.

"What are you doing here?"

He pressed his lips together.

"How did you get here?"

"The same way you did, Granger," Blaise said. "We walked."

Hermione didn't take her eyes off Draco. "That's good. That's why we couldn't use your Apparition records. Very good."

"I know what you're doing," Draco said in a low voice, his first speech to them. "And it's not going to work."

"What am I doing?" she asked calmly.

"You're trying to give me a… another chance. I don't fucking want it," he said, suddenly loud.

"What about your friend? Does he?"

"He wants it, baby," Blaise said, smirking. She kept looking at Draco.

"Aren't you going to answer, Draco? Does he want to spend his life like this? In a cave, living off rats?"

"We don't live off rats," Draco muttered. "And we won't be in a cave forever."

"You will be if we kill you," she said. "And we will, you know, if you don't help us."

"You couldn't. You wouldn't have the nerve."

"Oh, no, Draco, we aren't like you," Harry said. Draco raised his silver eyes to Harry's face, loathing him.

"We don't want to, Draco," she said. "We want to help you. But don't think you can't push us too far."


	10. Chapter 10: Harry

It was with a great deal of excitement, and another brief scuffle, that Ron reappeared with the locket. This one was right, there was no question. It wasn't another fake.

Harry pocketed it.

"What will Voldemort do to you when he finds out?" Hermione asked. She was still kneeling in front of them. Draco was having trouble breathing so Blaise answered.

"He'll kill us. It's all right, someone was bound to."

"Come with us," she pleaded, looking to Blaise for the first time. He smiled back.

"Of course not. That would be fraternizing with the enemy."


	11. Chapter 11: Ron

Why Hermione wanted to bring their captives along Harry and Ron didn't quite understand, but she was determined. Somewhere in that mind of hers, they knew, was an explanation, a rationale that if they left Blaise and Draco, Voldemort would know where the locket had gone and would try to stop them. So they let her.

In the end they Stunned the two boys, and floated them along up ahead. Hermione told them that, given a few days, they could probably bring them around. And if they couldn't they could be sent to Azkaban, where they would be safe and sound.

Ron was suspicious. But he let her. He trusted her intentions. And more importantly, he trusted that she was right.


	12. Chapter 12: Wrong

That night Hermione convinced Blaise to come with them willingly. She held him as he told her that Draco would never go along with it, that he would have to be imprisoned. He was afraid, for all his bravado, far more so than Blaise had ever been. More to lose. Hermione knew that it was true and held him for it. But she would never let him touch her back.


	13. Chapter 13: Blaise

Months passed, then years. Harry defeated Lord Voldemort and, at the age of nineteen, had fulfilled his life's work. He studied to be an Auror, determined as ever to wipe out all trace of Voldemort.

Hermione dated Ron for a while. She knew how it would end up, with their fights and their different ways of thinking. It would be too much. She did count on them being friends afterwards, though. When Ron refused to forgive her Harry tried to help them both. But in the end she lost him too.

She was living in a dorm at a Muggle university when Blaise was released. He had served time for being a willing assistant to the Dark Lord. But not as much as he might have. He had power; he had converted before the Dark Lord fell. Draco would be in for life. She saw all this in the news and tried not to care.

Then he came to see her. It was a Friday. She squinted up at him after hours of study, and didn't recognize him.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

He pressed a hand to his chest. "You wound me."

She stared. She shut her eyes, and opened them again. "Blaise," she said.

"Can I come in?"

She stepped back. "Of course."

He followed her. "Is this it?"

"After a prison cell, I would have thought anything would be an improvement."

"Not how it works, love." He sat next to her, taking her hands as he did. "You know I have a place."

"Mhmm."

"Do you want to move in?"

"You hate me," she said, before she could stop herself.

"Don't be silly, I love you."

"You don't even know me."

"I know," he murmured, "every contour… every corner, of your body." She smiled a bit at that.

"That's not me."

"I don't know where I find you people. Sure it is."

"Confess," she said, "how many 'people' have you got?"

"Lover, you mean? Only one. And she's a lot more trouble than she's worth."

"You don't love me." She was more sure of herself this time. He let out a gusty sigh and pulled away.

"Okay, okay. Enough. I don't love you."

They sat next to each other. She curled into him and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, and kissed the top of her head, and whispered,

"Will you let me try?"

It was as much as she had ever had. And more than he had given. It was worth a shot.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay."

"Okay."

They sat there, together, for a few moments longer. Quiet after the busy world had closed its doors.

--- ---

FIN.


End file.
